


It's a wonder

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve propped himself up onto one elbow and looked down at Tony. “Good morning,” he said softly, “you okay?”Tony didn’t startle and simply turned his head to the side, looking up at Steve. “10 years,” he said and Steve frowned.





	It's a wonder

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Married

Steve snuffled softly as he woke, blinking in the early morning sun as he waited for his brain to come back online. When it did, he rolled over to find his husband, and what he found surprised him; Tony was awake. It wasn’t unusual for Tony to wake up before Steve, but he was normally sitting up on his tablet or scribbling away in a book of crosswords with a mug of coffee on the bedside table. But this morning Tony was just lying there on his back, perfectly still as he stared up at the ceiling.

Steve propped himself up onto one elbow and looked down at Tony. “Good morning,” he said softly, “you okay?”

Tony didn’t startle and simply turned his head to the side, looking up at Steve. “10 years,” he said and Steve frowned.

“What?”

“10 years,” Tony repeated, “you and I have been married for _10 years._ ”

Steve smiled and reached out to stroke the back of his knuckles down Tony’s cheek. “I know. The best 10 years that anyone could ever have had.”

“But _10 years._ How on earth have we ever managed 10 years? We met as tiny little freshmen and we’re still here. 10 years.”

Steve laughed. “10 years to the day,” he agreed. “It’s not actually that strange; it’s actually quite common. Just wait until we get to 50.”


End file.
